Tanjoubi omedetou -Bakugo Ochako-
by aia masanina
Summary: Sepucuk surat datang setiap waktunya, berisi ungkapan isi hati pada seseorang yang amat ia sayangi. Dan surat itu tidak perlu balasan. [Kacchako/BakuRaka] [for Bakugo Katsuki's birthday]


_Ting tong!_

Terdengar seruan seseorang, meneriakkan kata "Surat!". Sesaat kemudian, sepucuk amplop menyelip di lubang pintu anjing yang menyatu dengan pintu utama rumah itu. Langkah kaki terdengar menjauh diikuti salakan anjing yang sayup-sayup dari dalam rumah. Anjing kecil berambut lebat nan imut itu mengendus-endus surat, menggoyangkan ekornya dengan raut wajah senang.

"Ada surat …?"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh agak bungkuk melangkah perlahan. Meski ini musim semi, tetapi ia memakai _sweater_ dan jaket yang cukup tebal, juga celana katun yang lebih dari mata kaki. Kakinya yang beralas sandal rumah tebal berhenti di dekat Razor peliharaannya, tepat di depan surat. Tangan kurusnya terulur memungutnya.

"Pasti dari _dirimu_ , ya …"

Sang pria perlahan menarik bagian tutup amplop yang tertempel erat. Tangannya bergerak hati-hati, tidak ingin merusak bahkan sekadar ujung amplopnya. Isi amplopnya berupa selembar kertas yang dilipat empat. Ia meraihnya, membuka lipatannya, dengan tangannya yang gemetar menahan perasaannya yang membuncah.

Ia sudah tahu isinya, bahkan sebelum membacanya.

 _Karena momen ini adalah …_

 _「_ _Katsuki tersayang, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-54._

 _Apa kamu baik-baik saja?_ _」_

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Tanjoubi omedetou …" – Bakugo Ochako**_

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Kacchako, _alternative reality_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

.

.

.

29th April

 _Happy (late) birthday, Bakugo Katsuki_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ada banyak cara untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan sayang yang amat besar ini, yang tak lekang oleh waktu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Katsuki masih terus bermimpi setiap malam.

Bunga tidur yang terbentuk dari realita.

Setiap saat ia selalu mengingatnya.

Sangat jelas di kepala Katsuki seolah rangkaian peristiwa itu baru terjadi kemarin. Awal mulanya sudah terjadi dari lama, merupakan kenangan yang takkan terlupa.

 _Ochako …_

Ketika pertama kali bertemu di hari pertama masuk sekolah Yuuei, Katsuki tidak mengacuhkannya, tidak repot-repot mengingat namanya. Ochako sedikit melirik Katsuki saat itu, akan tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang berpikir kalau suatu saat mereka harus berinteraksi, baik sebagai teman, rival, atau apapun. Berbincang sekali saja mereka tak pernah bayangkan.

Dari mana awal mulanya?

Takdir membuat mereka akhirnya terhubung, tetapi rasanya salah tempat. Festival Olahraga, arena bertarung satu lawan satu. Keduanya berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka berkembang menjadi lawan tanding, dengan kata lain: rival. Hubungan yang buruk sekali.

Selesai pertarungan dengan kemenangan Katsuki dan kekalahan Ochako, mereka menyimpan respek satu sama lain, menganggap satu sama lain adalah orang yang hebat dan tak patut diremehkan. Dan mereka pikir, cukup sampai di situ saja.

Akan tetapi, takdir membuat hubungan mereka berkembang lagi. Malam ketiga pelatihan musim panas, Ochako menemukan Katsuki di tepi dermaga. Katsuki yang kesal dengan Izuku dan Shoto mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Ochako yang dirasa mengganggu membuat Katsuki memberikan hadiah berupa semprotan kemarahan. Ochako menenangkan, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat bijak. Katsuki walau bersikap tidak terima, ia membenarkan dalam hati. Di malam itu pula mereka hampir terciduk guru yang berkeliling. Ochako menarik Katsuki ke laut, menjatuhkan diri bersama-sama. Tentu saja Katsuki tidak terima. Dalam air yang asin mereka hampir berantem, akan tetapi kesigapan Ochako membuat mereka tidak tertangkap. Pertemuan yang aneh ini diakhiri dengan Katsuki yang mengantar Ochako ke kamar perempuan diam-diam, kemudian kembali ke kamar lelaki tanpa ada siapapun yang memergokinya.

Itu adalah rahasia pertama mereka berdua.

Esok hari dan seterusnya, perlahan-lahan mereka saling bicara. Setidaknya setiap mereka berpapasan Ochako selalu menyapa. Katsuki terkadang cuek, terkadang membalas sapaan dengan jawaban singkat. Mula-mula semua teman mereka heran, akan tetapi mereka segera berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan teman sekelas.

27 Desember. Ochako kebanjiran ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan hadiah. Katsuki tidak tahu saat itu, tetapi ia menyaksikan. Ochako juga tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari Katsuki. Ia yang memergoki, menyapa Katsuki riang, mengajaknya mencicipi kue _tart_ pemberian Momo, bahkan sampai memaksa potongan kue _tart_ masuk ke mulut Katsuki gara-gara pemuda itu menolak. Katsuki mengumpat, pergi, tanpa memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun sama sekali.

Akan tetapi, satu jam setelah pulang sekolah, Katsuki menemukan Ochako di depan _vending machine_ yang berada di taman sekolah. Saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak ada "mata-mata" yang lain. Ochako memandang heran, Katsuki tidak mau gadis itu tahu kalau napasnya tidak teratur habis berlari. Mendadak pemuda itu melemparkan sesuatu yang ditangkap si gadis. Sekotak _mochi_ yang disukai Ochako.

"Selamat …" Katsuki masih mengatur napas. Nada suaranya hampir tak terdengar. "… ulang tahun."

Pemuda itu langsung berlari pergi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Ochako. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar sang gadis menyerukan "Terima kasih!" dan "Aku suka sekali kadomu!".

Rahasia kedua mereka berdua.

Katsuki tidak mengharapkan apa-apa—lebih tepatnya, ia menampik kata hati kecilnya bahwa ia mengharapkan sesuatu dari Ochako. Apapun itu, yang baik. Dan mana sangka itu benar-benar terkabul.

Selain Ochako yang semakin baik padanya, gadis itu membalas kadonya.

20 April. Katsuki juga kebanjiran ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan hadiah. Bedanya, itu tak diberikan secara langsung, melainkan dijejalkan di lokernya hingga penuh sesak. Yang memberikan ucapan dan kado adalah gadis-gadis kelas lain yang tidak banyak melihat tingkah buruknya. Kelas _hero_ A tentu tidak sudi melakukan hal yang sama. Paling hanya ucapan selamat dengan sekenanya di sela teman-teman lelakinya memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Katsuki menyortir singkat dan ia akhirnya tahu tidak ada benda apapun dari Ochako.

Malam itu masih ada kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Katsuki berjalan pulang dengan wajah tertekuk seperti biasa. Sebuah suara memanggil. Ochako berlari mengejarnya dengan menenteng sekantong plastik berisi semua kado pemberian para gadis yang tidak dibawa pulang Katsuki.

"Bakugo- _kun!_ " Sekali lagi Ochako memanggil dari jarak yang masih jauh. "Kado … Kado untukmu ketinggalan!"

Katsuki menoleh masam. "Oi, kau mengacak-acak lokerku, ya?!"

Ochako akhirnya berhasil menyusul Katsuki dengan napas terngengah-engah. "Ingat …" Ia mengatur napas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Ingat kalau loker kita berdekatan? Aku melihat lokermu tidak tertutup rapat. Ketika aku mau menutupnya, salah satu kadomu jatuh. Waktu aku mau memasukkannya, aku lihat kado-kado untukmu membeludak. Aku yakin tidak ada satu kadopun yang kamu masukan ke dalam tasmu. Kenapa kamu tidak membawanya pulang, Bakugo- _kun_? Padahal mereka memberikannya padamu dengan tulus."

"Aku tidak butuh," cetus Katsuki. "Ambil saja."

"Hei, mana mungkin! Ini 'kan kado untukmu!"

"Aku tidak minta! Mereka saja yang ngotot memberiku barang tidak berguna seperti itu!"

"Jadi, kalau aku memberimu kado, kamu juga tidak mau terima?!"

Katsuki tersentak, kemudian tergugu memandang Ochako. Gadis itu juga mencari kata-kata yang tergurat di sorot mata si pemuda. Ochako merogoh tasnya, meraih suatu bungkusan berpita, menyosorkannya ke dada Katsuki dengan pandangan tertunduk dalam. Katsuki spontan memegang kadonya.

"Dariku." Ochako berucap pelan. Ia juga menyosorkan kantong plastik besar yang dibawanya ke dada Katsuki dan juga disambut dengan spontan. Ochako masih tak mau mengangkat wajah. Sesaat kemudian, ia berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Katsuki yang terpekur.

Wajah Ochako memanas. Pikiran Katsuki kosong. Akan tetapi, mereka sadar dalam hati mereka tumbuh perasaan senang yang tiada tara.

Rahasia ketiga mereka berdua.

Hubungan mereka terus berkembang. Benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka semakin menguat, menebal, mengerat.

27 Desember di tahun kedua. Ochako menerima _plushie_ berbentuk _mochi_ yang sangat imut, juga ajakan ke kuil di malam tahun baru.

20 April di tahun ketiga. Katsuki mendapat syal kuning lemon yang dirajut sendiri meski musim dingin sudah berlalu, ucapan selamat dan syukur karena sudah lulus sekolah dan sama-sama diterima di agensi _superhero_ besar, juga ...

 _"Bakugo-_ kun …"

Angin semilir menerbangkan banyak kelopak sakura di bawah langit yang cerah itu. Ochako dengan senyumnya yang merekah, mengatakan isi hatinya, membuat Katsuki begitu terpana.

 _"… aku menyukaimu."_

Rahasia keempat mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Serahkan padaku, Katsuki- _kun_."

Di tengah gaungan sirine dalam distrik bersalju yang terkepung api, di saat mereka berhasil mengevakuasi beberapa warga sipil yang terluka dan sudah membawa ke petugas medis, mereka berdua saling menatap dengan membawa ego masing-masing. Katsuki bersikeras menolak, sedangkan Ochako ngotot dengan idenya.

"Kamu harus membantu _hero-hero_ yang lain melawan bos musuh. Kekuatanmu sangat diperlukan," ujar Ochako. Ia dan Katsuki terlihat dewasa sesuai umur mereka yang sudah 23 tahun. "Aku akan mencari orang-orang yang terluka di arah sebaliknya. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Di sana masih ada antek-antek Muka Tangan, tahu," balas Katsuki ketus. "Memangnya kau bisa lawan sendiri, apalagi kalau sampai terkepung musuh, hah?"

"Aku yakin musuhnya sangat sedikit di sana. Semuanya sibuk melindungi bos mereka," tutur Ochako. "Percayalah padaku, Katsuki- _kun_."

Katsuki sedikit menggertakkan gigi. Tangannya mengepal, keningnya berkerut, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat tidak setuju dari lubuk hatinya. "Kau harus janji padaku," ucapnya sembari menatap mata Ochako dalam, seolah menghujamkan doktrin. "Kalau ada musuh yang terlalu kuat, kau lari. Kalau area itu terlalu berbahaya, kau langsung lari. Kalau kau sudah tak bisa lari, hubungi siapapun, terutama aku."

Ochako diam sejenak sebelum mengangguk paham.

"Dan …" Katsuki menghela napas berat. "Kembali ke sini secepatnya. Tunggu saja aku di sini."

Ochako tampak tergugu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia kembali mengangguk. Katsuki membalikkan badan, melesat bagai roket dengan _quirk_ di tangannya, menuruti Ochako untuk membantu _hero-hero_ lainnya melawan bos musuh. Ochako juga turut berlari, berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Katsuki, membawa dirinya melintasi jalan penuh asap dan kobaran api.

 _Aku akan berusaha, Katsuki-_ kun. _Kamu juga._

 _Kita akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa._

Sudah cukup jauh Ochako berlari dan mendengar lenguhan minta tolong. Ochako langsung menghampiri dan menyingkirkan reruntuhan bangunan yang menimpa seorang wanita paruh baya dan putranya. Gadis itu mengangkat tubuh mereka secara bergantian dengan _quirk-_ nya, menyandarkan mereka ke dinding sebuah bangunan yang masih berdiri tegak di dekat mereka. Ochako segera membungkus luka-luka mereka dengan perban yang ia bawa, kemudian menghubungi petugas medis untuk mengangkut dan merawat mereka.

"Kalian berdua tunggu sebentar, ya." Ochako berkata lembut. "Saya mau mencari lagi orang-orang yang terluka."

"Suamiku …" Sang wanita paruh baya menyahut lemah. Tangannya menunjuk satu titik dengan gemetar. "Tolong … sepertinya dia tertimpa di sana …"

Ochako terkejut dan bergegas ke arah reruntuhan beton dan kayu yang ditunjuk. Dengan kalap, ia menyingkirkan bongkahan beton yang menumpuk sambil meneriakkan, "Ada seseorang di sini?! Apa Anda mendengarku?! Tolong jawablah!". Akhirnya ia menemukan tubuh seorang pria di bawah reruntuhan. Kelihatannya pria itu dalam posisi terkelungkup. Ochako menariknya dan memeriksa denyut nadinya dengan hati-hati.

 _Masih ada denyut nadinya,_ batin Ochako, mengamati pria itu yang matanya tertutup, tak sadarkan diri. Darah merembes di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Gadis itu berdoa agar petugas medis segera tiba ketika hendak mengangkat tubuh pria itu dengan _quirk_ -nya.

 _BAAAMM!_

Hentakan keras menerbangkan debu juga puing-puing kecil di sekitarnya. Ochako spontan menutup mata. Begitu membuka matanya, ia mendapati sosok besar dan mengerikan di hadapannya, juga seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan luka bakar di sebagian tubuhnya, serta gadis penuh tingkah dengan seragam sekolah.

"Kamu …" Suara Ochako tercekat.

Dabi yang juga menyadari kehadiran Ochako menatap jemu. "Ada pengganggu lagi. Kau tidak beruntung sama sekali, _hero._ "

Toga Himiko justru sebaliknya, memandang Ochako dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ah, kita ketemu satu _hero_ lagi! Kalau begitu harus segera aku bunuh!"

"Membuang tenaga," tanggap Dabi. "Kalau begitu apa guna Nomu di sini?"

Suara Nomu di belakang Dabi dan Himiko menggelegar. Mereka berdua menyingkir, membiarkan Nomu menyerang Ochako. Ochako bersama pria yang pingsan melompat menghindari kepalan tangan Nomu yang besar. Gadis itu bergerak mundur, meletakkan korban di samping wanita dan anak lelaki yang menyaksikan. Ochako tak punya waktu untuk menenangkan ibu dan anak itu yang memanggil suami sekaligus ayah yang pingsan. Ada musuh di depannya, dan … sangat kuat.

 _"Kau harus janji padaku."_

 _"Lari."_

Kata-kata Katsuki terngingang di kepala Ochako. Gadis itu menggertakkan gigi, menyesalinya.

 _Maaf, Katsuki-_ kun …

Ada korban-korban yang harus ia lindungi. Ochako tidak bisa membawa mereka semua. Ia tidak bisa lari saat ini.

Ochako tidak berniat menyerang balik. Ia hanya menghindar, menjauhkan musuh-musuh dari para korban. Akan tetapi, ia tidak cukup tangkas. Berkali-kali ia terkena serangan Nomu. Belum lagi Himiko yang malah ikut menyerang karena nafsu membunuhnya dan Dabi yang satu-dua kali membantu dengan api birunya, membuat Ochako akhirnya berusaha menyerang. Semua bisa dihindari ketiga musuhnya. Ochako diserang membabi buta. Gadis itu babak belur, terpojok, sekarat, tanpa sempat meminta tolong.

Sial, sial, sial.

 _Katsuki-_ kun … Di sela-sela serangan Himiko dan Nomu yang sudah tak dirasakan Ochako lagi akibat tubuhnya mati rasa, Ochako terus memikirkan Katsuki. Katsuki yang berjuang di sisi lain, Katsuki yang mengkhawatirkannya diam-diam, Katsuki yang akan kecewa dengan Ochako yang melanggar janjinya.

 _Maaf … aku tidak ingin mati, tapi …_

Ochako terkapar mengenaskan dikelilingi musuh-musuhnya. Langkah kaki yang menjauh menjadi suara yang terakhir didengar.

.

.

.

"KALIAN SEMUA KEPARAT!"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, tapi …" Sang dokter menjadi begitu gugup dan tak tahu cara menenangkan Katsuki yang meluapkan emosi di koridor rumah sakit, di depan kamar 207. Perawat di sisinya bergeming ketakutan.

Katsuki mencengkeram kerah jas dokter penuh tekanan, penuh amarah. "Jangan main-main, sialan! Kau bilang kemungkinan hidup Ochako hanya dua puluh persen?!"

Ochako yang mendengar dari ranjang kamar 207 terbelalak. Kemungkinan hidupnya hanya tinggal dua puluh persen, katanya?

Setelah dihajar hingga babak belur itu, Ochako ditemukan salah satu petugas medis dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia dinyatakan koma, banyak bagian tubuhnya yang rusak, termasuk beberapa tulang dan organ dalamnya. Berbagai selang dan alat bantu hidup dipasang di tubuhnya. Ia bangun dari komanya dua minggu kemudian—hari ini—dan wajah pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Katsuki.

Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Ochako terbangun, tetapi gadis itu dapat melihat air mata yang hampir jatuh. Apakah pemuda itu menangisi dirinya sehingga tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa? Katsuki segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter. Ochako diperiksa cukup lama, Katsuki harus menunggu di luar kamar. Ketika dokter menemui Katsuki dan menyampaikan kabar buruk itu, kemarahan Katsuki meluap hebat. Ochako mendengar semuanya.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa sekejam ini?_

Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi di luar kamar—barangkali Ochako mendadak tuli akibat masih terkejut akan pertanyaan itu. Ia memandang tangan kirinya yang dibungkus perban dan ditusuk jarum infus. Ada selang-selang lain yang melewati tangan kirinya. Ada selang oksigen, lalu selang-selang entah apa di bagian badannya. Kedua kakinya juga diperban dan digantung (barangkali patah tulang?). Ia menggoyangkannya. Bisa, tetapi nyeri. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang—ah—dibungkus perban pula, dan Ochako kembali terkejut. Tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakkan, tidak ada sensasinya.

Seolah … lumpuh.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan pandangan Ochako beralih ke sana. Katsuki masuk dengan wajah muram, seorang diri. Setelah menutup pintu, barulah ia mengangkat kepala dan memandang Ochako. Tidak ada guratan amarah di wajahnya, sebaliknya, tampak jelas kekosongannya.

"Katsuki- _kun_ …" panggil Ochako lemah. Katsuki tidak bereaksi dengan kata. Ia melangkah ke sisi Ochako.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya," lanjut Ochako. "Apakah … itu benar?"

Langkah Katsuki terhenti dengan wajah tertegun.

"Itu …" Si pemuda mengepalkan tangan. Emosi itu kembali, akan tetapi tidak terdengar marah, melainkan putus asa dan berusaha menampik kenyataan. "Jangan percaya, Ochako! Itu semua bohong! Kau pasti sembuh!"

Raut wajah Ochako sama sekali tidak berubah ketika mendengarnya. Masih, ia menyahut dengan lemah, "… Kalau aku sembuh, apakah aku bisa menjadi _hero_ kembali?"

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Katsuki tidak mampu menjawab.

Ochako paham maksudnya.

 _Masa depan cerah yang menunggu … sudah lenyap semuanya._

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan dan Ochako masih belum dapat bangkit dari ranjangnya, hanya bisa sampai mengangkat punggung. Kedua kakinya yang patah tulang berangsur membaik, begitu pula dengan luka-luka di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memang divonis lumpuh oleh dokter. Memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah tak kembali seperti semula, Ochako menangis diam-diam, jelas tidak di hadapan Katsuki.

Katsuki selalu datang setiap hari, lebih banyak menemani dari malam hingga pagi. Hanya Katsuki yang selalu hadir. Kedua orang tua Ochako sudah berpulang setahun silam. Banyak teman yang menjenguk, akan tetapi kebanyakan hanya sekali tiap orangnya. Andai saja Katsuki adalah satu dari sekian teman itu, mungkin ia tidak akan ada setiap hari, dan Ochako akan sangat kesepian.

 _Seandainya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih …_

Ochako tidak mau membayangkan.

Namun, bila seandainya demikian, mereka tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan ini dari satu sama lain. Perasaan yang sama: perasaan bersalah.

Ochako tidak dapat menepati janjinya pada Katsuki, dan Katsuki tidak hadir untuk melindungi Ochako.

Sangat kentara perasaan Katsuki satu itu, lebih dari amarah dan dendam. Karena itu, Ochako mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Setiap kali Katsuki ada, Ochako akan menjadi pribadinya yang riang, mengajak bicara hal konyol, menguntai rangkaian keinginan dan mimpi, menuntun Katsuki perlahan untuk melupakan perasaan negatif itu.

Pukul 8 malam dan ada suara pintu dibuka. Katsuki hadir di sini. Ochako yang sedang tidur-tidur ayam, tersenyum sembari membuka mata.

" _Okaerinasai,_ Katsuki- _kun_." Ochako menelengkan kepala, menyambut Katsuki hangat. Ia tahu Katsuki bergegas datang begitu tugas patrolinya selesai. " _Otsukaresama_."

"Ochako." Katsuki menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang Ochako. Ia menatap kekasihnya intens. "Aku dapat laporan dari nenek tua bangka pemilik apartemen tempat kau tinggal. Dia mengomel kau belum membayar tagihan."

"Ah, gawat! Aku benar-benar lupa!" pekik Ochako. "Ah, bisa-bisa aku diusir, ya."

"Kau memang sudah diusir, bodoh."

"Eeeehhh?" Gadis itu terbelalak. "A-Aku harus bicara dengannya. Kalau begini di mana aku tinggal?"

"Kaulupa kalau kau akan punya tempat tinggal baru?" sergah Katsuki. "Aku sudah memindahkan barang-barangku ke sana. Barang-barangmu akan kuurus besok."

Wajah Ochako berubah sumigrah. Matanya berbinar. "Sungguh? Itu sudah jadi?"

"Sudah dari seminggu lalu, Muka Bulat," ujar Katsuki. Ochako menggembungkan pipi tanda merajuk dipanggil demikian. Katsuki mencak-mencak, mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Kau pasti jantungan kalau aku memindahkan barangmu diam-diam. Sial, malah tidak jadi kejutan."

Ochako terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Katsuki. Sekalipun pemuda itu hobi bicara kasar, jarang sekali mengucapkan isi hati dengan jujur, ia manis dan menyenangkan. Sebagai perempuan, Ochako tak perlu membuktikan dengan keringatnya sendiri apakah lelaki itu menyayanginya atau tidak. Katsuki terus-menerus menunjukkannya tanpa diminta, tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku benar-benar ingin cepat sembuh," ucap Ochako tulus, ada semangat yang terkandung di suaranya. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu dalam mengurus rumah dan memasak, Katsuki- _kun_."

Katsuki terpekur sejenak sebelum ia kembali mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Kalau begitu …"

Pemuda itu menunjukkan secarik kertas pada Ochako. Ochako mengamati sekilas. Ia tertegun. Meski seharusnya ia tidak kaget mengingat hubungan mereka, tetapi ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa saat itu akan tiba juga, semendadak ini.

"Di mana kau meletakkan capmu, Ochako?" tanya Katsuki dengan menunduk. Ah, itu gestur tubuh tanda malu. Namun, akhirnya Katsuki kembali mengangkat kepala dengan gurat merah di pipinya yang masih tampak. "Kalau kau lupa, jangan salahkan aku yang mengacak-acak barangmu."

Ochako tertawa, tertawa yang benar-benar bahagia. Meski tubuhnya sudah setengah hancur, meski banyak masa depan yang ia idamkan lenyap tak kembali, tetapi komitmennya dengan Katsuki tetap tidak berubah. Katsuki tidak ragu-ragu, Katsuki tidak ingkar dan memilih pergi. Ochako menyebutkan bahwa cap miliknya ada di laci sebelah tempat tidur apartemennya. Katsuki memastikan ia akan mengambil cap itu besok untuk melengkapi isian surat yang ia bawa.

Surat registrasi pernikahan.

.

Esoknya, di waktu yang sama, Katsuki datang dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum menyeringai ala dirinya yang Ochako kenal. Ochako tersenyum. Ia tahu semuanya berjalan lancar.

Mereka sepakat untuk menjadikan ini satu dari sekian rahasia mereka,

sampai pesta pernikahan diadakan.

.

.

.

Kerjaan Katsuki akhir-akhir ini hanyalah patroli dan patroli. Meski bakat dan otaknya termasuk superior, tetapi dengan temperamennya yang ultra tinggi membuat banyak _pro hero_ yang enggan menjadikannya _side kick._ Katsuki tahu dirinya akan segera menjadi _pro hero_ seperti All Might dan Endeavor—ralat, lebih hebat—suatu saat nanti. Tinggal memenuhi kualifikasi dan administrasi yang ditetapkan pemerintah, selesai.

Katsuki tidak mengidamkan dirinya menjadi _side kick_ seseorang—malah kalau boleh dikatakan, amit-amit. Namun, ia jenuh dengan rutinitas yang terlalu biasa ini.

Keluhannya segera terkabul. Beberapa minggu kemudian, sebuah tawaran yang diidamkan banyak _hero_ datang. Tawaran dari seorang Endeavor.

"Kuangkat kau menjadi _side kick-_ ku."

"Hah?" Katsuki mengangkat alis. Endeavor memang menemuinya langsung di tempat kerja Katsuki, agensi milik Gunhead. Banyak orang yang mengintip bahkan menonton mereka terang-terangan. Semuanya memasang wajah kagum—ada juga yang iri. Dari sekian banyak orang, Katsuki lah yang menarik minat Endeavor. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir berdasarkan sifat Endeavor dan Katsuki, keduanya cocok bekerja sama.

"Apa untungnya aku menjadi _side kick_ -mu?" Katsuki terlalu berani. Gunhead yang menonton mereka khawatir kalau-kalau kantornya akan jadi arena bertarung mereka. Kalau saja Ochako ada di sini, mulut Katsuki akan lebih mudah dikontrol.

"Kenaikan harga dirimu." Mulut Endeavor juga sama sombongnya. "Kau orang cerdas. Kau pasti tahu apa untungnya menjadi _side kick_ -ku. Kalau kau setuju, tiga hari lagi kau bisa ikut aku ke Sapporo."

"Sapporo?" ulang Katsuki heran. "Kau bertugas di sana?"

"Sementara waktu aku akan membantu di sana," jelas Endeavor. "Shoto yang akan menggantikanku mengurus agensi selama aku di sana."

Katsuki diam, berpikir. Sapporo terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan bagi orang beradrenalin tinggi seperti dirinya. Pasti banyak pertarungan heboh di mana ia bisa unjuk kekuatan (kalau tidak, buat apa Endeavor sang _pro hero_ nomor dua ke sana?), berbeda dengan di sini yang sekarang aman damai tenteram sejak kekalahan Shigaraki Tomura waktu itu.

Namun, kalau ia pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Ochako?

Tidak ada. Ochako pasti akan sendirian.

"Aku tidak tertarik," tukas Katsuki tanpa basa-basi seraya membalikkan badan. Seruan heran rekan-rekan kerja yang menonton bergema. "Aku masih ada tugas."

Para penonton marah ke Katsuki. Sudah menolak tawaran menggiurkan, tidak ada sopan-sopannya pula. Katsuki melangkah meninggalkan Endeavor tanpa peduli. Endeavor memandang kepergian Katsuki dengan wajah heran. Begitu Gunhead menghampiri dan menjelaskan sesuatu, barulah Endeavor mengerti alasan penolakan Katsuki.

Ponsel Katsuki berbunyi setelah ia jauh dari keramaian. Ia mengambilnya dari saku. Eijiro menelepon. Sohibnya yang menganggu di saat ia ingin merenung membuatnya kesal.

"Hah? Kenapa kau meneleponku, sialan?" Katsuki bicara kasar dengan nada tinggi sebagai salam pembuka telepon.

" _Gawat, Bakugo! Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang! Uraraka—"_

Katsuki mendengarkan sedikit lebih lama dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan kantor. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan yang amat sangat.

Ochako tiba-tiba kritis.

 _Ia tidak mau kehilangan Ochako!_

.

.

.

Katsuki bersama Eijiro dan Mina berada di depan pintu kamar UGD. Dokter dan timnya berhasil menangani kondisi Ochako yang mendadak buruk dan kini Ochako dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Tinggal wanita itu harus menginap 24 jam di ruang UGD sebelum dikembalikan ke kamarnya lagi. Eijiro dan Mina bernapas lega, tetapi melihat Katsuki yang tetap muram ekspresinya, mereka saling berpandangan dan berusaha menghibur.

"Tidak usah takut lagi, Bakugo." Katsuki ditepuk punggungnya oleh Eijiro. "Uraraka sudah baik-baik saja, 'kan? Besok dia juga akan kembali ke kamarnya."

"Ya, Bakugo. Jangan sekhawatir itu," imbuh Mina yang duduk di sebelah Eijiro. "Optimis. Uraraka pasti tidak akan kenapa-kenapa lagi."

Katsuki tetap bergeming. Eijiro dan Mina akhirnya berhenti mengoceh. Mereka tahu itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Tadi … aku ditawari untuk menjadi _side kick._ "

"Oh …" Eijiro dan Mina mulai sumigrah mendengar Katsuki yang akhirnya angkat bicara. Bersamaan mereka bertanya. "Siapa yang menawarimu?"

"… Endeavor."

"Ooohhh!" Nada suara sejoli 'teman-tapi-mesra' itu berubah semangat sebelum mereka ingat mereka ada di depan kamar UGD. Mina langsung menanggapi, "Hebat. Endeavor, lho. Terus, terus bagaimana?"

"Kutolak." Katsuki mendengar nada kecewa Eijiro dan Mina, tetapi ia tidak mengindahkan. "Kalau aku terima, aku harus ikut ke Sapporo."

Eijiro dan Mina cukup mengerti sekalipun Katsuki tidak menyebut alasan penolakan lebih rinci—sebab utama akan semua itu. Mereka tahu menyayangkan dan mendorong Katsuki untuk memikirkan ulang keputusannya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Itu hanya membuat Katsuki marah. Maka, sekali lagi Eijiro menepuk punggung Katsuki, menanggapi keputusan Katsuki dengan sikap lapang dada.

"Kami menghormati keputusanmu, _Bro._ "

Katsuki tinggal sendiri setelah Eijiro dan Mina meninggalkannya dengan permintaan setengah ancaman untuk merahasiakan pembicaraan mengenai tawaran Endeavor. Katsuki terus merenung. Ada ketakutan yang terus menggeronggoti dirinya. Ia merasakan tanpa sadar. Tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk Ochako sekalipun.

 _Kalau saja ia benar-benar pergi jauh dan terjadi hal ini …_

 _Kalau saja hal ini terjadi saat Katsuki tidak ada di sisi Ochako …_

Saat itulah Katsuki bersumpah,

ia tidak akan pergi ke manapun.

.

.

.

Masih ada sakura yang mekar di bulan April. Langit biru dengan awan berarak dan sakura-sakura yang gugur menjadi kombinasi yang indah. Ochako di ranjangnya memandang kagum dari balik jendela, menggumamkan "Indahnya …" beberapa kali.

Ini hari Minggu dan Katsuki sejatinya libur. Katsuki tadi hadir di sini, menemani Ochako dan bertukar canda tawa tanpa beban sampai ia mendapat telepon untuk datang ke agensi segera. Akhirnya Katsuki pergi dengan janji akan kembali secepatnya. Ochako mengiyakan, tak lupa sebelumnya curi-curi kecupan di pipi yang membuat Katsuki merona dan bicara amburadul salah tingkah.

Di sisi lain, di agensi milik Gunhead, Katsuki dikumpulkan bersama beberapa _hero_ terbaik agensi itu dalam sebuah ruang pertemuan rahasia. Ada pembicaraan serius di sini.

"Ada surat yang datang ke salah satu agensi _pro hero._ Isinya ancaman penyerangan Kota Hosu."

Penuturan Gunhead membuat sebagian _hero_ tercengang. Katsuki juga sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Beberapa di antara mereka bersikap tidak percaya karena semua orang tahu Kota Hosu pernah diserang _villain_ beberapa tahun silam.

"Memang itu benar, tetapi isi surat sudah terbukti. Di sana tertulis jelas kalau mereka akan menyerang Kota Hosu," ucap Gunhead. "Belum diketahui apakah surat itu dari Hero Killer yang pernah menyerang dulu atau dari _villain_ lain. Sekarang coba pikirkan. Kota Hosu sudah dijaga lebih ketat oleh pemerintah, jadi kalau sampai ada _villain_ yang mengancam akan menyerang kota yang sama, berarti mereka lebih kuat."

Katsuki memutar otak sembari terus mendengarkan. Siapa keparat yang berani-beraninya menyerang tempat yang sudah lebih ketat keamanannya?

Tidak mungkin Shigaraki Tomura, 'kan?

Ia sudah kalah di tangan Katsuki waktu itu. Bahkan Katsuki sudah memastikan ia terpanggang habis dalam ledakannya. Namun, kalau bukan ia, siapa? Katsuki tidak bisa memikirkan siapapun.

"Jadi, aku akan mengutus kalian untuk membantu keamanan kota itu. Besok malam kalian akan berangkat. Kalian boleh pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau ada yang keberatan, hubungi aku." Gunhead menegaskan. "Pertemuan cukup sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih sudah datang."

Katsuki kembali ke rumah sakit dengan dilema.

Ochako senang suaminya kembali lebih cepat dari yang ia pikirkan, akan tetapi ia bingung begitu menangkap ekspresi Katsuki yang muram. Ochako mencoba mengajak bicara, tetapi melihat Katsuki yang begitu larut dalam pikirannya, wanita itu hanya bisa membiarkan sembari memandang.

"Hei." Akhirnya Katsuki membuka mulut. Ochako kembali memaku atensinya. "Aku dapat tugas ke Hosu."

"Hosu? Mendadak sekali, Katsuki- _kun_. Ada sesuatu di sana?" cecar Ochako.

"Gunhead bilang ada surat ancaman penyerangan Hosu. Belum tahu siapa keparat yang mengirimkan itu," lanjut Katsuki. Sedari tadi matanya tidak memandang Ochako, benar-benar muram. "Aku disuruh membantu di sana."

"Pa-Padahal Kota Hosu pernah diserang Hero Killer. Deku- _kun,_ Iida- _kun,_ dan Todoroki- _kun_ ada di sana waktu itu," tutur Ochako. Sesungguhnya ia panik karena tak menyangka Kota Hosu akan diserang lagi. "Kenapa bisa ini terjadi lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Katsuki. Pembicaraan mereka terputus hingga kamar itu hening. Ochako merenung, memandang langit dari jendela. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang berat untuknya. Hati kecilnya berkata tidak rela, tetapi ia tak mungkin mengucapkan kata-kata yang egois itu.

Sesungguhnya sejak lama, Ochako selalu memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Katsuki, tetapi tidak ada dari mereka yang mengungkapkan. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Katsuki- _kun_ harus ke sana." Katsuki terperangah hingga tanpa sadar mereka saling menatap. Ochako tersenyum tipis. "Itu tugasmu sebagai _hero_. Kamu harus melindungi Kota Hosu."

Sejatinya Katsuki diam-diam mengharapkan Ochako mencegahnya ke sana sehingga ia bisa membulatkan keputusan. Jadi, begitu kenyataan berlaku sebaliknya, Katsuki tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

Akhirnya perlahan-lahan Katsuki membuka ketakutannya, ketakutan yang menghinggapi sejak lama. Ochako tidak tahu hingga kini sehingga ia terperangah. Katsuki tidak lagi menatap dirinya, padahal Ochako ingin membaca kesungguhan itu dari mata Katsuki.

Dalam hati, Ochako senang sekali.

Ingin sekali ia tersenyum girang dan mengungkapkan kejujuran hatinya: ingin Katsuki tetap di sini menemaninya. _Jangan ke mana-mana_ , batin Ochako pilu. Apalagi kalau nantinya Katsuki akan babak belur dan kehilangan masa depan seperti dirinya. Ochako tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Namun, ia sangat ingat ambisi Katsuki untuk menjadi _pro hero,_ dan ia sangat menghargainya.

"A-Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Ochako dengan kekehan terpaksa. Sengaja ia membuat ekspresinya tampak bodoh dengan cengar-cengir dan usapan rambut belakang. "Ada dokter dan perawat di sini. Teman-teman juga ada yang datang menjenguk. Ah, kalau aku bosan, aku bisa memanggil Tsuyu- _chan,_ Momo- _chan,_ atau Tooru- _chan_. Mina- _chan_ dan Kyoka- _chan_ lagi sibuk-sibuknya sih, ah, tapi aku boleh memanggil mereka kalau mau—"

"Meski belum tahu kapan aku bisa kembali?"

Seketika Ochako berhenti bicara. Ada keseriusan dalam tatapan Katsuki untuknya. Mendapat tatapan itu, hati Ochako makin berkecamuk. Ia tahu persis apa jawaban yang sangat ingin ia ungkapkan.

 _Tentu saja aku hanya ingin ditemani olehmu, bodoh!_

"Aku yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja, Katsuki- _kun_. Ini satu langkah bagus untuk menjadi _pro hero_ ," tutur Ochako dengan senyum lembut, menutupi isi hatinya. Seiring penuturan Ochako, mata Katsuki makin melebar. "Aku baik-baik saja meski kamu ke sana. Tidak usah terus memikirkan aku, Katsuki- _kun_. Kalau kamu terus seperti ini, kamu tidak akan bisa jadi _pro hero—_ "

 _BRAAKK!_

Tangan Katsuki mengebrak keras nakas di samping ranjang dan ia langsung berdiri. Ochako terkejut. Hawa Katsuki berubah.

"Memangnya salah siapa yang membuat aku jadi begini, hah?" cetus Katsuki dengan suara tinggi. "Kalau kau tidak terluka sampai separah ini, aku tidak akan jadi begini! Padahal sudah kubilang, kalau bertemu musuh yang terlalu kuat seperti Nomu makhluk bajingan itu, kau langsung lari!"

Sorot mata Ochako berubah takut. "Ka-Katsuki- _kun,_ kenapa kita harus membahas ini?" ucapnya dengan suara pelan. "Kamu tahu di sana ada warga yang terluka. Kalau aku lari, siapa yang akan melindungi mereka?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku hanya peduli denganmu!" balas Katsuki. "Kau sudah janji, Ochako—"

"Apakah begitu sikap seorang _hero_ , Katsuki- _kun_?" sambar Ochako. Emosi yang bercokol di hatinya meluap. "Kalau seperti itu pemikiranmu, kamu tidak pantas menjadi seorang _pro hero_!"

Katsuki tercengang. Ia tidak bisa membalas Ochako. Ochako sadar apa yang sudah ia ungkapkan. Itu tidak sengaja. Ia terlalu larut dalam emosi. Merasakan hawa di antara mereka semakin berat dan Katsuki tidak berkata apa-apa, Ochako mencoba mengembalikan suasana, "A-Anu, Katsuki- _kun_ —"

Namun, Katsuki malah berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Ochako tanpa berkata apapun. Ochako tak sanggup mencegah. Meminta maaf dalam hati, ia menangis.

.

.

.

Katsuki tidak kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia belum bisa menata perasaannya. Maka, ketika ia masuk kerja esok hari, banyak orang yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya dengan berbagai alasan yang sangat sepele.

"Tenanglah, Ground Zero- _kun_. Jangan membuat kantorku suram begini, dong." Gunhead menasehati setelah melerai perkelahian Katsuki dengan seorang _hero_ lain gara-gara Katsuki tidak sengaja menabrak bahu orang itu.

"Cih." Katsuki membuang muka. Ia hendak berbalik untuk pergi dari sana, tetapi ditahan oleh ucapan Gunhead berikutnya, "Ground Zero- _kun_ , ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Katsuki berdiri menghadap Gunhead yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Katsuki bertanya untuk apa ia datang kemari dan Gunhead menanyakan keputusannya untuk ikut atau tidak bertugas ke Kota Hosu.

"Entahlah." Tidak biasanya Katsuki tidak memberi jawaban yang pasti. Gunhead paham alasannya.

"Aku menghormati apapun keputusanmu, Ground Zero- _kun_ ," ucap Gunhead. "Tidak etis juga aku memaksamu padahal aku tahu masalahmu. Kau bebas memilih, Ground Zero- _kun_."

Katsuki bergeming. Rasanya keinginan menolak tugas lebih besar daripada menyanggupi tugas. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Katsuki sadar itu, tetapi ia sangat paham apa yang jauh lebih penting untuknya.

Katsuki baru akan membuka mulut untuk menolak tugas ketika Gunhead mendapat telepon dari ponsel khusus _pro hero_ yang sangat terjamin keamanannya. Gunhead mengangkat telepon di depan Katsuki tanpa ragu-ragu—begitu-begitu ternyata Katsuki dipercaya. Gunhead melontarkan beberapa kata pada seseorang di telepon. Terlihat jelas bahwa Gunhead terkejut akan sesuatu-entah-apa dari orang di telepon itu.

"Ground Zero- _kun_ , nyalakan televisi! Saluran nomor satu!" perintah Gunhead di sela-sela telepon. Katsuki menyambar _remote_ di atas sofa ruang kerja Gunhead dan menyalakan televisi di sana. Televisi menampilkan berita dengan pembawa acara seorang wanita dan suatu rekaman di belakangnya.

 _"… Baru saja salah stasiun televisi di Tokyo mendapat surat ancaman berisi penyerangan Kota Hosu. Tidak dituliskan permintaan apapun atau waktu penyerangan dari si pengirim surat. Isi surat ancaman itu menyebutkan nama penulisnya, yaitu Dabi—"_

"Dabi …?" Katsuki menyebut nama itu dengan suara rendah. Berdasarkan pengakuan Ochako—Katsuki pernah memaksanya menceritakan musuh keparat yang menghajarnya, Katsuki mengenal Dabi sebagai pria berambut dan berpakaian serba hitam dengan luka bakar di hampir seluruh wajahnya, serta kemampuannya adalah mengeluarkan api biru. Katsuki belum pernah bertemu dengannya, akan tetapi Katsuki sudah menyimpan dendam kesumat. Berani melukai Ochako sampai seperti itu … Katsuki bersumpah dari dulu kalau ia akan menghajar pelakunya sampai mati.

"Mereka berani mengirim ancaman sampai media massa," rutuk Gunhead begitu selesai bertelepon dan fokus menyaksikan berita. "Untuk apa mereka berbuat sejauh ini?"

Katsuki tidak berkata apa-apa. Kedua tangannya mengepal, terlihat gemetar. Keraguannya yang bercokol di hatinya mendadak lenyap. Memang ia akan mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana, tetapi sekali ini saja. Ini semua demi Ochako, wanita itu, istrinya itu, yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi siapapun.

Katsuki masih memegang teguh dendam kesumatnya untuk menghajar si pelaku sampai mati.

Dan inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam, satu jam sebelum berangkat, Katsuki mampir ke kamar Ochako. Ochako sedang terlelap, Katsuki tak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Lelaki itu berdiri beberapa lama di sisi ranjang Ochako, memandang wajah Ochako yang damai.

"Kau benar, aku masih punya ambisi menjadi _pro hero_ ," bisik Katsuki yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku pasti akan mendapatkannya."

Ochako tetap pulas, sama sekali tidak terbangun atau merasakan kehadiran Katsuki.

"Karena itu, menghajar keparat itu adalah satu langkah bagus untukku. Akan kupastikan Gunhead menaikkan jabatanku setelah ini," lanjut Katsuki dengan tetap berbisik. "Tapi di atas semua itu, aku melakukannya karena telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Kematian keparat itu bahkan bukan apa-apa dibandingkan penderitaanmu, tapi aku bersumpah untuk menghajarnya sampai dia berkali-kali lipat lebih menderita darimu."

Ochako bergeming. Katsuki tidak tahu apakah isi hatinya itu sampai, tetapi ia tidak akan memastikan. Cukup seperti ini saja. Katsuki membungkukkan badan, mengelus dahi dan poni Ochako lembut, lalu mencium bibir Ochako.

Kamar menjadi senyap kembali. Ochako beringsut dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan seberkas cahaya putih dari koridor menyeruak masuk kamarnya, diikuti suara pintu yang menutup.

Namun, sebelum itu, di dalam tidurnya pula, Ochako merasakan helaan napas di telinganya, diikuti bisikan dari suara yang ia kenal,

 _"Aku akan segera kembali."_

.

.

.

Ochako menunggui Katsuki sepanjang hari. Ia pikir Katsuki masih marah, tetapi ia harap Katsuki segera datang sehingga ia bisa meminta maaf. Namun, di sore harinya, Gunhead datang menjenguk dan mengabarkan keberangkatan Katsuki ke Kota Hosu kemarin malam.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Gunhead dengan nada heran.

Ochako yang masih terkejut dan tergugu, akhirnya menjawab dengan senyum terpaksa, "Ti-Tidak. Dia sudah memberitahu saya. Saya saja yang lupa. Ahahaha …"

Gunhead pamit setengah jam kemudian. Ochako mendapat semangat untuk segera sembuh dan harapan untuk segera kembali ke kantor dari bosnya itu. Selama bicara dengan Gunhead, Ochako berusaha terus tersenyum. Maka, ketika ia kembali sendiri, senyumnya hilang, air matanya jatuh mengalir.

Mana mungkin ia dapat kembali menjadi _hero,_ bukan?

Namun, ada pikiran lain yang lebih memecut dirinya. Kenapa Katsuki tidak memberi tahu keberangkatannya? Kenapa Katsuki tidak datang kemari untuk pamit padanya? Memang Ochako yang mendorong Katsuki untuk menyanggupi tugas itu, tetapi kalau begini, kesedihannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Ada perasaan marah pada Katsuki. Ingin sekali ia mengirim pesan "Katsuki- _kun_ bodoh!" lewat ponselnya, tetapi ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Katsuki harus fokus menjalankan tugas. Ia hanya dapat berdoa dari lubuk hati terdalam. _Semoga Katsuki-_ kun _baik-baik saja dan kembali dengan selamat._

Hubungan Katsuki dan Ochako kembali baik meski belum dapat bertemu untuk sementara. Esok hari Katsuki mengirim pesan bahwa ia sedang bersiap patroli di Kota Hosu. Ochako sangat senang karena Katsuki akhirnya mau menghubunginya. Ochako membalas pesan itu, mengingatkan Katsuki untuk jangan lupa makan. Katsuki mengingatkan hal yang sama dan menanyakan keadaan Ochako. Mereka saling berbalas pesan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit dan diakhiri dengan pesan Ochako yang berisi "Hati-hati, Katsuki- _kun_."

Begitulah. Selama tidak bertemu, mereka saling berkomunikasi lewat pesan dan telepon setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Namun, kini Ochako menyembunyikan satu rahasia baru dari Katsuki.

Kondisi tubuhnya semakin lama semakin memburuk.

 _Rasanya … ia …_

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ochako mendapatkan kejutan. Momo dan Shoto datang menjenguk tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Mereka membawakan banyak sekali _mochi_ sampai dibuat parsel. Ochako senang bukan kepalang.

"Bakugo ada memberitahu kapan dia akan kembali?" Shoto membuka pembicaraan baru setelah serangkaian pembicaraan ringan di antara mereka.

Omong-omong, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu kalau Katsuki dan Ochako sudah menikah sehingga mereka tetap dipanggil dengan marga masing-masing. Hanya Ochako, Katsuki, dan kedua orang tua Katsuki yang tahu. Katsuki dan Ochako benar-benar teguh memegang rahasia itu demi "kejutan" untuk semua orang berupa pesta pernikahan.

Ochako menggeleng. "Mereka bahkan belum menemukan musuhnya. Kurasa Katsuki- _kun_ tidak akan pulang dalam waktu cepat."

Ada kemuraman dalam nada bicara Ochako. Momo melempar tatapan penuh arti pada suaminya itu untuk tidak membahas lebih lanjut. Momo menyatukan kedua tangan, memberi tanda untuk membuka penbicaraan lain. "Oh, ya, Uraraka- _san_. Aku punya cerita menarik. Pamanku yang baru pensiun membuka kantor pos. Tiba-tiba sekali, bukan? Di saat surat-menyurat sudah ditinggalkan, pamanku bersikeras untuk menghidupkan kembali komunikasi melalui surat."

"Surat?" Fokus Ochako tertumbuk seluruhnya pada cerita Momo. Ia tertarik.

"Iya. Harapannya, kita akan kembali ke zaman dulu di mana kita saling berkirim surat untuk berkomunikasi. Padahal itu jelas-jelas sulit, 'kan? Sudah ada _e-mail_ dan aplikasi _chatting_ yang jauh lebih mudah. Makanya, kantor pos pamanku itu sepi—"

"Apakah aku bisa memakai jasa itu?" ujar Ochako tiba-tiba, membuat Momo dan Shoto tercengang. "Apakah aku juga bisa mengirimkan surat?"

Shoto dan Momo berpandangan. Momo akhirnya menyahut dengan wajah heran, "Bisa, tapi eumm … kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin tetap aku jaga komunikasinya. Aku ingin terus berhubungan dengannya," jelas Ochako dengan suara lembut. "Kurasa ke depannya, aku tak bisa mengirimkan e- _mail_ atau _chat_ lagi."

Shoto dan Momo terperangah. Ada banyak arti dalam ekspresi wajah Ochako yang hangat itu. Dan mereka makin terperangah begitu mendengar pengakuan Ochako selanjutnya.

"Rahasiakan ini dari siapa-siapa, ya," pinta Ochako. _"Kurasa, hidupku tak akan lama lagi …"_

.

.

.

Ochako senang membaca komik dan novel yang romantis, tentunya dan konflik yang ringan dan tidak menggunakan tata bahasa yang sulit. Ia tidak akan sanggup mencerna isi novel Jane Austen, Charlotte Brontë, atau penulis siapapun yang menggunakan kata-kata sulit dan konflik berat yang membuatnya mengantuk. Tidak perlu membaca tulisan mereka saja Ochako tahu, banyak cara untuk mengungkapkan dan mempertahankan cinta pada orang yang disayangi.

Ada satu-dua komik dan novel yang membahas pengungkapan rasa cinta melalui surat, dan Ochako sangat terinsipirasi olehnya.

 _Surat yang akan selalu ada meski sang penulis telah tiada._

 _Ungkapan rasa cinta dan sayang sang penulis surat yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu._

Maka, di sinilah Momo, duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi ranjang Ochako, seakan menggantikan keberadaan Katsuki di sana. Ketika Momo dan Shoto menjenguk waktu itu, Ochako memohon-mohon pada Momo agar mau membantunya. Jujur dalam hatinya, Momo tak sanggup. Menyanggupi permintaan Ochako seperti sama saja dengan membenarkan ucapan Ochako bahwa ia …

Di rumah, Shoto sempat mencegah Momo untuk melakukannya begitu melihat istrinya menangis. Shoto berkata ia akan bicara baik-baik pada Ochako dan menyemangatinya untuk terus hidup. Ia juga akan memarahi Katsuki agar pria itu segera pulang dan fokus menemani Ochako saja. Namun, Momo menggeleng. Ia memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permintaan Ochako. " _Aku tidak mau menyesal dan melihat Uraraka-_ san _terus bersedih,"_ begitu katanya pada Shoto.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu tulis, Uraraka- _san_?" tanya Momo pada Ochako dengan senyum tipis. Ia sudah siap dengan pena dan kertas di salah satu nakas samping ranjang Ochako—Ochako sempat meminta maaf sudah membantunya menulis karena tangan kanannya lumpuh. Di nakas yang sama, terdapat beberapa helai kertas dan amplop yang bertumpuk.

Momo tidak menanyakan untuk siapa surat ini dikirimkan karena Ochako sudah mengatakan lebih dulu. Hal itu membuatnya makin sedih.

Ochako berdeham, menyiapkan kata. "Oke, baiklah."

Ochako membayangkan Katsuki. Pikirannya penuh seketika dengan sosok Katsuki. Senyumnya mengembang.

 _Sebentar lagi … 20 April …_

 _"_ Selamat ulang tahun _,_ Katsuki- _kun'_ —tidak," Ochako tiba-tiba meralat kalimatnya. Senyumnya makin hangat. "'Katsuki'."

 _Katsuki, maafkan aku, tapi …_

 _… aku sangat mencintaimu … sepanjang masa._

.

.

.

Satu surat hampir selesai ditulis. Cukup panjang kelihatannya. Di akhir surat, Ochako menyebutkan nama dirinya sebagai penulis sesungguhnya.

" _'Tertanda, Bakugo Ochako'._ "

Momo yang menggoreskan pena terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap Ochako lamat, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar, "Kalian … sudah menikah?"

Ochako sejenak tertegun, kemudian ia mengulas senyum. Senyum lembut tanda ia sangat bahagia.

 _Maaf, Katsuki, tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan sedikit membuka rahasia kita?_

 _Aku ingin setidaknya satu atau dua teman dekatku mengetahui kalau kamu berhasil membahagiakanku._

"Ya …!"

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Katsuki hanya mengetahui kabar Ochako yang biasa, yang sehat-sehat saja. Sesungguhnya Katsuki punya firasat, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh.

Ia takut kalau ia memikirkan firasat itu, maka akan benar-benar terjadi …

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Katsuki berada di Kota Hosu. Banyak informasi mengenai penyerangan yang ia dapatkan, akan tetapi sampai saat ini ia belum bisa menemukan apalagi membekuk _villain_ kurang ajar itu. Sampai kapan ia dan _hero-hero_ lain seperti ini? Kapan mereka bisa menghentikan penyerangan sebelum terlambat?

Nyatanya, mereka tak berhasil mencegah duluan karena malam itu, sekelompok _villain_ berhasil memulai penyerangan.

Kota Hosu porak-poranda. Titik api di mana-mana. Penyerangan yang sangat heboh sampai disiarkan ke seluruh Jepang. Semua _hero_ di kota itu bergerak, berusaha membekuk semua _villain_ dan monster-monster yang tersebar untuk membuat kekacauan _._

Katsuki berlari di tengah jalan besar yang terkepung api. Ia diminta mengevakuasi korban-korban yang terluka dan tak bisa lari. Katsuki sesungguhnya tak peduli. Ia ingin cepat menghabisi musuh, tetapi mengingat kata-kata Ochako, ia akhirnya memilih menurunkan ego.

"Berdiri, Pak Tua! Kau tak mau terpanggang di sini, 'kan?"

"Jangan menangis, anak kecil! Aku akan mencari ibumu! Sekarang, biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu, sial!"

"Aku sedang menyingkirkan beton-beton keparat ini! Hentikan jeritanmu itu dan tetap tenang atau kakimu makin terjepit!"

Memang sikap Katsuki tidak bisa diubah.

Katsuki berhasil mengevakuasi lebih dari sepuluh orang dan menyerahkannya pada petugas medis. Katsuki kembali berlari. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan menemukan korban lagi atau malah musuh, tetapi saat ini ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa sebagai _hero._

 _Dabi … Himiko …_

Mengingat kedua nama itu saja Katsuki sudah muak. Ia berharap dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam bahwa ia akan segera bertemu mereka berdua—bahkan kalau bisa bersama Nomu yang dulu menghajar Ochako—agar ia bisa menghabisi mereka semua.

"Uarrgghh!"

"Argghh … sial!"

Katsuki mendengar jeritan beberapa orang dari arah depan. Larinya makin cepat hingga akhirnya ia dapat menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat banyak orang ngeri—beberapa _hero_ terluka dan terbunuh bersimbah darah oleh _villain_.

Kepulan asap tipis akhirnya menghilang, menyingkap dua sosok penjahat di hadapan Katsuki. Katsuki yang tadinya tercengang, kini memasang wajah penuh dendam pada sosok-sosok yang sama persis dengan bayangannya.

Lelaki berambut dan berpakaian hitam dengan luka bakar di hampir seluruh wajahnya, juga gadis berekspresi wajah menjijikan dengan seragam sekolah.

Dabi dan Himiko.

Dan keberuntungan untuk Katsuki, ada satu Nomu di belakang mereka. Nomu hitam dengan bentuk otak yang tampak, persis yang dikatakan Ochako.

"Oh, sepertinya kau pernah terlihat entah di mana." Dabi mengangkat dagunya. Pandangannya meremehkan.

"Oh, aku mengenalmu! Kamu yang mengalahkan Tomura- _kun_!" pekik Himiko girang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Katsuki.

"Ah, kalian memang harus mengingatku karena …" Katsuki membalas dengan nada rendah. "Aku yang akan menghabisi kalian."

"Oh, kelihatannya tidak meyakinkan. Padahal kau dulu saja gagal," timpal Dabi.

Katsuki memandang tak mengerti. "Gagal?"

"Shigaraki Tomura masih hidup," tanda Dabi seraya menyeringai. "Kau gagal menghabisinya."

Emosi Katsuki mendadak memuncak bahkan sampai melewati batas. Ia marah, marah sekali, benar-benar marah. Selain Dabi dan Himiko meremehkannya, kenyataan bahwa Tomura gagal dihabisi dulu memukul Katsuki telak. Jadi, sudah Ochako dibuat sekarat, pertarungan yang dilakukan Katsuki sampai membuatnya tak sempat menyelamatkan Ochako juga sia-sia …

Memang benar keputusannya untuk datang kemari.

Memang benar ia harus melakukan semua ini.

"Berisik, sialan! Kalian benar-benar …" Katsuki berseru tanpa emosi yang tak terbendung. Pertarungan hidup dan mati akan segera dimulai.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR HARUS KUHABISI, BAJINGAN!"

.

.

.

Sepucuk amplop Ochako arahkan ke jendela yang menampilkan langit biru, seolah langit itu menjadi bingkainya. Ochako tersenyum memandangnya.

Kemarin, semua surat telah selesai ditulis. Ochako sangat berterima kasih pada Momo yang telah membantunya selama hampir dua minggu ini. Momo sudah membawa semua surat ke kantor pos. Kini tinggal surat dalam sepucuk amplop itu saja yang tersisa.

Ochako memiringkan tubuh ke sisi berlawanan dan meletakkan amplop itu di nakas. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali, diikuti dada kirinya yang nyeri, lebih nyeri daripada sebelumnya. Ochako berbaring terlentang, mencoba tenang.

Televisi yang dinyalakan oleh perawat kini menampilkan sebuah berita. Kalimat pertama dari reporter wanita langsung memaku atensi Ochako ke televisi.

" _Breaking news._ Tanggal 19 April kemarin, para _hero_ berhasil menghentikan penyerangan Kota Hosu yang diserang malam sebelumnya. Beberapa _villain_ berhasil dibekuk, tetapi ada juga yang tewas dalam pertarungan dengan _hero._ Polisi dan _pro hero_ sama-sama menyatakan bahwa—"

 _Kota Hosu berhasil diamankan!_ Ochako memekik senang dalam hati. Namun, kenapa Katsuki tidak segera mengabarinya? Apakah ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit? Apa ia sedang tidak sadarkan diri?

Ochako kalut memikirkan kemungkinan itu sampai tiba-tiba kamera di televisi menyorot seseorang.

"Sial kalian semua. Kalian tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa yang harus kalian sorot, hah?!"

Ochako terpana mendengar suara itu, juga sosoknya yang akhirnya tersorot jelas di televisi.

"Aku, Ground Zero, yang mengalahkan bos League of Villain keparat itu!" teriak Katsuki dengan _mic_ yang ia sambar dari reporter wanita itu. Tubuhnya dibungkus perban sana-sini, seperti dahi dan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya juga penuh luka dan satu pipinya ditempeli kain kasa. Kondisi yang tidak relevan dengan semangat bicaranya itu. "Kalian semua harus catat namaku di kepala kalian! Aku akan segera menjadi _pro hero!_ Kalau sampai tidak, berarti keparat kalian semua! Ingat namaku! Ground Zero!"

Ochako masih terpana, sebelum kemudian ia tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat Katsuki di sana, sikapnya, kata-katanya. Katsuki sangat hebat. Ochako sangat senang, Ochako sangat bersyukur.

"Ground Zero …" gumamnya pelan, mematuhi perintah Katsuki untuk mengingat namanya. "Ground Zero …Bakugo Katsuki …"

 _Ya, aku selalu mengingat namamu dengan jelas …_

 _Aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu denganmu sekarang, Katsuki …_

"Uhuk!" Ochako terbatuk lagi. Spontan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Nyeri di dadanya makin menjadi, seluruh tubuhnya seakan melawan jiwanya. Batuknya juga makin keras, tak kunjung berhenti.

Di saat yang sama, reporter wanita bertanya, "Ka-Kalau begitu, Ground Zero- _san_ , bisakah Anda menceritakan pertarungan Anda dengan—" Reporter wanita di televisi kaget saat Katsuki menghempaskan _mic_ ke arahnya. "Eh, Ground Zero- _san,_ mau ke mana?!"

Katsuki meninggalkan sorotan kamera, berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin segera pulang, ia ingin bertemu Ochako sekarang juga. Kepalanya mendongak langit. Wajahnya sumigrah. Senyumnya penuh kelegaan.

 _Aku menang, Ochako! Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang mendengar semua ceritaku._

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Ochako harus menekan tombol di samping ranjangnya untuk memanggil dokter, tetapi kenapa jaraknya terasa jauh?

Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menekannya, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Semakin lama semakin gelap.

 _Katsuki, kamu akan pulang sekarang, 'kan?_

 _Aku ingin mendapat waktu yang lebih lama untuk menunggumu pulang._

 _Ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi … mungkin …_

Derap langkah dokter dan perawat di koridor rumah sakit terdengar, seiring derap langkah Katsuki menuju penginapan khusus untuk mengambil seluruh barangnya, dan ia akan bertolak langsung ke bandara.

 _Duduk manis dan tunggu aku, Ochako!_

Nyatanya, Ochako tidak bisa. Kesadarannya makin menjauh.

 _Ini hari ulang tahunmu._

 _Aku ingin sekali mengucapkannya langsung padamu._

 _Tapi, kurasa waktu tidak mengizinkanku menunggumu …_

 _Untunglah aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya._

 _Memang tepat keputusanku ini untuk diwakilkan …_

Dokter dan perawat akhirnya tiba di dalam kamar Ochako. Mereka tak punya waktu untuk mengatur napas karena panik akan kondisi pasiennya yang tiba-tiba sangat buruk. Mereka mengambil keputusan cepat: melarikan Ochako ke ruang UGD.

Dan di dalam perjalanan itu, kesadaran Ochako akhirnya lenyap seutuhnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah mendingin semakin dingin. Semua suara terdengar jauh, lalu lenyap. Kedua matanya terpejam, terpejam sangat rapat.

 _Katsuki, maafkan aku …_

 _Selamat ulang tahun …_

 _… dan …_

 _ **… selamat tinggal.**_

.

.

.

Katsuki datang di kala langit senja dengan wajah penuh kepuasan. Ia berlari melintasi koridor tanpa peduli orang-orang yang menatapnya heran akan luka-lukanya dan juga orang yang terganggu dengannya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Ochako. Ada rindu memenuhi hatinya yang sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Ia bisa membayangkan dirinya memeluk Ochako begitu tiba. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Ochako yang kaget, lalu marah karena datang dalam keadaan penuh luka, tetapi kemudian ia segera tertawa. Katsuki yakin Ochako pasti sangat merindukannya. Baik dirinya dan Ochako sama-sama tak sabar saling melepas rindu.

Namun, yang Katsuki dapatkan hanyalah kamar yang kosong.

Dan segera di sana, Katsuki mendapat kabar dari dokter yang menangani Ochako, kabar bahwa Ochako tak akan kembali ke kamar ini.

 _Kabar bahwa Ochako sudah meninggal._

Katsuki tercengang, wajahnya pias seketika. Ia menggumamkan kata "Bohong" dan "Jangan main-main", tetapi jawaban dokter tidak berubah. Katsuki berubah marah dan hampir saja menghajar sang dokter kalau saja ia tidak dihentikan dokter lain dan perawat. Ia hampir saja dicokol satpam dan diusir dari sana, tetapi dokter Ochako itu melarang dan mengajak Katsuki ke suatu tempat.

Sebuah kamar di lantai B1, bawah tanah. Kamar jenazah.

Sang dokter menuturkan bahwa Ochako meninggal sejak empat jam yang lalu akibat adanya komplikasi mendadak di tubuh Ochako yang diakhiri dengan serangan jantung. Katsuki mendengarkan, akan tetapi ia tak meresapinya. Atensinya hanya terpaku pada sosok Ochako yang tertutup selimut dari leher hingga kaki dan selembar kain di wajah, seluruh bagian dirinya hanya terfokus pada Ochako.

Dokter itu menjauh, menunggu di depan pintu kamar jenazah. Katsuki yang merupakan satu-satunya sosok yang masih hidup di sini, menyingkap kain dari wajah Ochako perlahan-lahan.

Ochako tertidur damai.

Namun, ada gurat kesedihan di wajahnya yang seputih kapas, beragam macam kesedihan yang hanya disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri, tak dibagi untuk siapapun. Katsuki baru menyadarinya sekarang dan ia sangat kesal, kenapa dirinya saja tidak bisa menjadi tempat Ochako untuk berbagi.

"Kenapa …"

Katsuki bergumam, bertanya pada Ochako, Ochako yang sudah berpulang dari dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau malah mati, bukannya terus hidup dan segera sembuh?" ucap Katsuki dengan suara tercekat. "Kalau begini jadinya, apa gunanya balas dendamku? Apa gunanya mimpi-mimpimu? Apa gunanya mimpi-mimpi _kita_?"

Katsuki merasakan napasnya berat. Keheningan dan kegelapan ruangan ini mencekam dirinya.

"Kau bilang, kau akan memberi kejutan pada semua orang. Kau bilang, kau ingin cepat-cepat menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan begitu kau sembuh. Kau bilang, kau ingin segera melihat rumah yang kudapat dengan susah payah. Kau bilang, kau akan membuktikan kalau kau tak kalah dariku dalam memasak. Kau bilang kau ingin … Kau bilang kau akan …"

Katsuki menggertakkan gigi sampai gusinya akan berdarah. Emosinya membuncah tak tertahankan.

"KAU BILANG INGIN SEMBUH DAN HIDUP BERSAMAKU TERUS, OCHAKO!"

Gema suara Katsuki tak akan membuat Ochako kembali. Ochako memang sudah pergi, selamanya, meninggalkan Katsuki. Katsuki jatuh berlutut, kepalanya terkulai di ranjang. Ia mencengkeram erat seprai yang terasa amat dingin, menangis sesegukkan.

"Lagi … kau mengingkari janjimu lagi …"

.

.

.

Katsuki kini berada di kamar 207, kamar inap Ochako yang harus ia kosongkan. Waktunya malam ini saja, tetapi rasanya ia tak akan bergerak sampai setidaknya besok pagi. Bahkan kalau tadi ia tidak dipaksa keluar oleh dokter, ia akan tetap bertahan di kamar jenazah, di samping raga Ochako.

Katsuki mengambil ponsel Ochako di salah satu nakas, mengetik _password_ yang tidak pernah berubah. _Wallpaper_ foto dirinya dan Ochako di taman bermain satu setengah tahun lalu terpampang jelas. Katsuki yang tidak mau memandang kamera dan memasang wajah merengut—sesungguhnya ia malu, dan Ochako yang tersenyum lebar. Ochako tampak sangat bahagia, bahagia bersama Katsuki.

Ada beberapa notifikasi _chat_ dan Katsuki membukanya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya ocehan tidak penting dari beberapa grup. Ah, teman-teman mereka belum mendapat kabar akan kematian Ochako. Katsuki tidak siap melakukannya.

Di nama ketiga teratas, ada nama Katsuki dengan pesan darinya yang belum dibaca Ochako. Katsuki membukanya. _Chat_ terakhir yang ia kirimkan adalah _"_ _Aku sudah di pesawat."_.

Katsuki tertegun akan ketikan di badan pesan, sebuah _chat_ yang tak dikirimkan kepada dirinya. Pesan dari Ochako, isi hatinya yang pada akhirnya tetap ia urung ungkapkan.

 _「_ _Katsuki_ _」_

 _Katsuki?_ Sampai tiga hari yang lalu, Ochako masih memanggilnya dengan "Katsuki- _kun_ ".

 _「_ _Katsuki, selamat ulang tahun. Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kalau aku, aku merasa diriku makin tidak sehat. Apa kamu bisa pulang secepatnya, Katsuki?_ _」_

Seharusnya Ochako mengirimkan pesan ini. Seharusnya Katsuki pulang lebih cepat tanpa mempedulikan perintah dokter untuk menginap di rumah sakit akibat luka-lukanya selepas bertarung.

Katsuki hampir saja membanting ponsel itu, tetapi tangannya hanya sampai terangkat di udara tanpa menghempas. Mana mungkin ia membanting ponsel itu, ponsel Ochako yang penuh memori akan Katsuki!

Katsuki akhirnya dapat meletakkan ponsel itu di nakas. Ia tak mau menyentuhnya untuk sementara.

Pandangan Katsuki tertumbuk pada _plushie_ berbentuk _mochi_ dengan ekspresi wajah imut di nakas yang sama. _Plushie_ yang dulu ia hadiahkan pada Ochako, yang selalu jadi teman tidur Ochako. Katsuki mengambilnya, memandangnya wajah yang tergambar di _plushie_ itu. Ekspresi wajah lucu dengan rona oval merah muda di kedua pipi yang sangat mirip dengan Ochako. Katsuki mendekap di dada, menghirup sisa-sisa wangi Ochako di sana.

Ketika Katsuki membuka mata kembali, ia mendapati benda-benda lain di nakas. Rupanya benda-benda itu tersembunyi di belakang _plushie_. Sepucuk amplop persegi dan … sekotak kado.

Entah kenapa Katsuki merasa kedua benda itu untuknya—ya, ia masih ingat ini hari ulang tahunnya. Ia meletakkan _plushie,_ mengambil kado yang dibungkus kertas oranye bergaris-garis magenta. Ia merobek perlahan, membuka kotaknya, mendapati kalung metalik dengan bandul topeng mata hitam kecil seperti topeng mata Katsuki.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ochako memberi hadiah konyol.

Mulai dari gantungan kunci, makanan manis, boneka, sampai buku "Cara Menjaga Diri dari Amarah" pernah diberikan Ochako. Katsuki selalu menerimanya dengan tampang tidak senang, akan tetapi keduanya tahu, Katsuki selalu menyimpan hadiah-hadiahnya dengan baik atau menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan Ochako. Kali ini Ochako memberi kado lagi, hadiah yang lagi-lagi tak sesuai selera Katsuki.

Namun, Katsuki menerimanya. Ia akan menjaganya baik-baik. Menggenggam erat kalung dari Ochako, air matanya jatuh lagi.

Kini tinggal sepucuk amplop. Katsuki mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan yang dibalut perban, meraih amplop itu. Ada nama dirinya sebagai penerima. Katsuki membukanya hati-hati, mengambil surat yang dilipat empat, membacanya, meresapi kata-katanya.

 _「_ _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-24, Katsuki._

 _Jika kamu mendapat surat ini, berarti aku memang tak sempat untuk mengucapkan langsung padamu. Kalau sempat, aku pasti akan menyembunyikan surat ini._

 _Momo-_ chan _yang menulis surat ini, aku hanya mendiktekan. Kamu mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa tulisanku tiba-tiba secantik ini._

 _Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Meski kamu sedang dalam tugas yang berat, kamu harus tetap urus dirimu. Jangan lupa makan._

 _Aku selalu mendukungmu agar kamu bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, bahkan menang melawan para_ villain _. Aku mendukungmu agar kamu bisa segera menjadi_ pro hero. _Aku selalu mendoakanmu dengan berbagai cara. Kalau kita sempat meniup lilin ulang tahun bersama, aku juga akan mendoakanmu lewat itu._

 _Aku belum meminta maaf telah mengatakanmu tidak pantas menjadi_ pro hero. _Tidak pantas rasanya meminta maaf lewat surat, tapi aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf._

 _Aku mendukungmu sepenuh hatiku._

 _Katsuki-ku tersayang,_

 _aku sangat bahagia._

 _Aku ingin selalu terhubung denganmu, aku ingin selalu melihatmu dari manapun aku, aku juga ingin kamu selalu mengingatku. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau aku selalu ingin bersamamu, karena manusia punya batas waktu._

 _Katsuki-ku tersayang,_

 _mulai sekarang, akan ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Kenangan-kenangan kita, rahasia-rahasia kita. Momo-_ chan _juga jadi tahu, sih, tapi aku percaya dia bisa menjaga rahasia. Tunggu saja ya, Katsuki._

 _Katsuki, tolong jangan bersedih terlalu lama._

 _Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang paling kusayangi menangis._

 _Aku sayang sekali padamu. Aku sangat bahagia denganmu._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Bakugo Ochako_ _」_

Surat itu sudah basah oleh titik-titik air mata. Katsuki tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dirinya yang hampir tidak pernah menangis itu, malam ini menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

Katsuki jarang sekali mengungkapkan kata cinta dan sayang. Ajakan menikah saja waktu itu sama sekali tidak romantis. Meski begitu, Ochako menerimanya, Ochako berkata tulus bahwa ia bahagia bersamanya. Katsuki sangat berhasil melakukannya.

Katsuki jatuh berlutut lagi. Tubuhnya terseok di nakas.

 _Harusnya aku yang minta maaf._

 _Aku juga menyayangimu, sangat …_

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu …_

… _Ochako._

.

.

.

Langit yang sampai kemarin cerah kini menangis. Pemakaman sakral itu hanya diisi oleh suara hujan. Semua pengunjung berpakaian dan berpayung hitam terdiam memandang nisan Ochako.

Eijiro, Mina, Shoto, Momo, Izuku, Tsuyu, Denki, Kyoka, Ojiro, Tooru, Aizawa, semuanya, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menghibur Katsuki barang sedikit. Katsuki tetap muram di bawah payung hitamnya. Katsuki, suami Ochako yang sah, tetap bertahan di sana jauh lebih lama ketika yang lain sudah pulang.

Katsuki tidak menangis kala itu, akan tetapi ketika ia memasuki rumahnya, rumah yang belum pernah sekalipun dimasuki Ochako, rumah yang harusnya menjadi saksi kebahagiaan dirinya dan Ochako, di sanalah baru ia berurai air mata.

Tidak ada jejak Ochako apapun sama sekali di rumah itu. Rumah itu … terasa dingin, sepi.

 _「_ _Katsuki._

 _Katsuki-ku._

 _Katsuki-ku tersayang ..._ _」_

Setahun kemudian, Katsuki mendapat surat yang dikirimkan oleh tukang pos. Surat itu datang di tanggal 29 April.

 _「_ _Katsuki, ini aku datang lagi._

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-25, suamiku._

 _Kurasa saat ini kamu sudah jadi_ pro hero. _Ground Zero pasti sangat terkenal di seluruh Jepang, bahkan seluruh dunia. Kamu jadi semakin hebat, Katsuki, tapi kamu harus jaga sikapmu, ya._

 _Omong-omong, aku sengaja meminta surat ini dan surat-surat berikutnya dikirim 9 hari setelah ulang tahunmu. Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku asal memilihnya. Aku tidak mau kamu semakin sedih mengingatku di hari ulang tahunmu sendiri._

 _Katsuki, apa kamu sudah kembali bahagia?_

 _Aku ingin kamu selalu bahagia. Kamu sudah banyak sekali membahagiakanku. Aku juga ingin semakin banyak membahagiakanmu, tetapi kini aku tidak berada di sisimu. Karena sudah tidak ada aku, aku tidak masalah dengan orang lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Kamu bisa menikah lagi dengan orang lain, Katsuki. Ah, tapi aku boleh tetap menganggapmu sebagai suamiku, 'kan? Kamu tidak akan lupa kalau aku juga istrimu, bukan?_ _」_

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh," gumam Katsuki setelah membaca kalimat itu di kursi teras depan rumahnya, seorang diri. "Karena, aku sudah menikahimu, bahkan upacaranya juga …"

Tiga bulan setelah kepergian Ochako, Katsuki mengunjungi suatu pantai saat langit berbintang. Ia berdiri di tepi dermaga, menghadap laut yang memesona. Katsuki mengakui pantai dan laut ini sangat cantik, seperti yang Ochako katakan waktu mereka mengunjunginya dua tahun lalu.

Katsuki datang dengan tuksedo hitam—memalukan, benar-benar salah kostum. Tangannya menggenggam kotak beludru merah, berisi cincin yang baru seminggu lalu ia beli. Ia tak tahu apakah muat di jari Ochako atau tidak, ia tak tahu apakah cincin itu sesuai selera Ochako atau tidak.

Terlepas dari itu semua, semoga Ochako menyukainya.

Sengaja ia memilih tempat ini karena Ochako pernah mengatakannya. Alih-alih memilih gereja, ia ingin melangsungkan momen sakral itu di sini. Katanya, ini latar pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Sebuah momen bahagia sekali seumur hidup harus dilakukan di tempat yang istimewa.

"Aku, Bakugo Katsuki, dengan ini bersumpah akan menemani dalam suka dan duka serta terus bersama sehidup-semati, sebagai suami dan kepala keluarga …"

 _Bersumpah hanya kepadaku … dan kepadamu._

"Dan juga Uraraka Ochako, dengan ini bersumpah akan menemani dalam suka dan duka serta terus bersama sehidup-semati, sebagai istri dari Bakugo Katsuki."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Katsuki membuka kotak cincin, mengambil satu cincin dan menyematkannya pada jari manis tangan kirinya. Cincin sebagai lambang ikatan. Masih ada satu cincin lagi. Katsuki turut mengambilnya, memandangnya yang berkilau tertimpa sinar bulan, dan menggenggamnya erat.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung sakral di bawah sinar bulan meski hanya ada Katsuki seorang diri di sana. Dan sesuai janjinya bersama Ochako, esok hari ia membuka rahasianya, memberitahu teman-temannya kalau ia sudah menikah.

Katsuki tersenyum membayangkannya. Ia melanjutkan membaca surat.

 _「_ _Aku mendukung segala caramu untuk membuat dirimu bahagia, selama itu cara yang baik._

 _Katsuki-ku tersayang,_

 _ini surat kedua. Seharusnya mulai dari sini aku menceritakan berbagai macam hal padamu, tapi kepalaku sudah penuh dengan kamu dan kita sehingga aku tidak bisa memilih mau menceritakan yang mana._

 _Terkadang aku tidak bisa jujur padamu. Karena itu, melalui surat ini, aku ingin mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku padamu. Hal-hal yang ingin kukatakan dengan jujur padamu, seperti kalau aku sangat iri juga cemburu kalau kamu menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan dengan wanita lain. Hehe … maaf, ya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan._

 _Bagiku, yang penting kamu bahagia._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Bakugo Ochako_ _」_

.

.

.

 _「_ _Katsuki-ku tersayang, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-30._

 _Sudah kepala tiga sekarang. Kalau kamu menikah, apa kamu sudah punya anak? Oh, ya. Semoga istrimu yang sekarang tidak marah karena kamu mendapat surat ini._ _」_

Katsuki tidak punya anak. Katsuki tidak menikah dengan wanita lain, pacaran juga tidak. Ia hanya hidup berdua dengan Razor, anjing peliharaan yang diberikan ibunya dua tahun lalu.

 _「_ _Apakah kamu sudah menjadi_ pro hero _nomor satu sekarang, melebihi All Might? Entah kenapa aku merasa yakin kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Kamu sangat hebat, Katsuki. Kamu adalah_ hero _panutanku nomor satu—aku belum pernah mengatakan ini, bukan? Aku jadi ingin sekali mengoleksi seluruh_ merchandise _dirimu, seperti Deku-_ kun _yang selalu mengoleksi_ merchandise _All Might._ _」_

.

.

.

 _「_ _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-36, Katsuki sayang._

 _Sedang apa dirimu? Sepertinya kamu sangat sibuk, ya. Kurasa kamu jarang pulang ke rumah. Jangan terlalu letih, Katsuki. Jangan sampai sakit._

 _Omong-omong, saat menulis ini, aku sedang mencari foto untuk mengganti_ wallpaper _ponselku. Aku menyimpan foto kita berdua di taman bermain. Apa kamu ingat? Kalau aku, sih, tidak mungkin lupa, soalnya kamu dipeluk-peluk sama badut beruang maskot. Hihi …_ _」_

.

.

.

 _「_ _Katsuki-ku yang paling kusayangi sedunia, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-48._

 _Apa kamu sudah bosan mendapatkan surat dariku setiap tahun? Jangan, dong. Aku 'kan ingin selalu terhubung denganmu sekalipun aku sudah lama meninggalkanmu. Jangan bilang kamu terlalu sibuk sampai lupa denganku._

 _Kamu sudah mulai jadi kakek-kakek. Pasti kerutanmu bertambah banyak. Tidak usah khawatir, aku yakin kamu akan terus tampan meski sudah seratus tahun sekalipun. Bicara soal tampan, kamu paling tampan di mataku saat kamu menunjukkan surat registrasi pernikahan waktu itu._

 _Aku tidak akan lupa, Katsuki. Itu momen paling indah dalam di hidupku karena di situlah aku tahu, kamu menerimaku apa adanya._ _」_

.

.

.

 _「_ _Katsuki tersayang, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-54._

 _Apa kamu baik-baik saja?_

 _Ini surat ketiga puluh sekaligus yang terakhir. Tadinya aku mau membuat lima puluh, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak mau terus membayang-bayangi hidupmu._

 _Katsuki-ku tersayang, tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan dalam surat ini, karena aku sudah mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku di surat-surat sebelumnya._

 _Hanya tinggal satu isi hati yang akan kuungkapkan padamu._

 _Semoga panjang umur, Katsuki. Teruslah hidup dengan bahagia._

 _Aku akan selalu mengawasimu._

 _Semoga aku masih dan akan terus hidup di hatimu, Katsuki._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Ochako istrinya Katsuki yang sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia_ _」_

Katsuki sudah selesai membaca surat itu. Sedari tadi ia duduk dengan kepala terkulai di meja kayu yang ada di kamar tidurnya. Di sampingnya ada sebuah ranjang yang besar. Seharusnya itu untuk dirinya dan Ochako, tetapi dari dulu hingga kini hanya untuknya seorang. Katsuki tak pernah berpacaran, Katsuki tak pernah menikah, Katsuki tak pernah punya anak.

Karena meski ia sudah merelakan Ochako, ia terus menganggap Ochako ada, _selalu_ ada selama hidupnya, sepanjang masa.

Selamanya, Ochako adalah istrinya. Satu-satunya, hanya Ochako yang ia cintai.

Katsuki merasa amat lelah. Memang benar dirinya sudah tua. Dirinya sudah tak aktif lagi sebagai _pro hero._ Aneh memang, padahal banyak lelaki yang segar bugar di usia yang sama, tetapi mungkin ini terjadi karena beberapa luka yang ia dapat semasa menjadi _pro hero,_ luka-luka yang membekas dan menurunkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Ia masih sangat ingat bahwa dari dulu ia sangat ingin bertemu Ochako. Ochako memang jauh dari jangkauan, terpisahkan langit dan bumi. Katsuki tidak mungkin meraihnya, tidak mungkin bertemu Ochako kembali.

Namun kini, ia merasa bahwa jarak yang amat panjang itu akan binasa dalam sekejap.

Sekarang ia merasa dapat bertemu Ochako. Sekarang ia merasa dapat memeluk Ochako. Sekarang ia merasa dapat mengatakan langsung pada Ochako bahwa cinta miliknya adalah cinta sepanjang masa, tak lekang oleh waktu, dan tak akan tergantikan.

 _Sekarang ia merasa dapat bersama Ochako selamanya._

Rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi. Sakura yang masih ada yang mekar berubah pucat akan titik air. Rintik hujan itu semakin lama semakin deras, dan suaranya semakin lama semakin jauh dari telinga Katsuki.

Razor masuk ke kamar dan menggonggong keras, memanggil tuannya. Gonggongannya mengungkapkan kepanikan. Katsuki tidak dapat menenangkannya, ia tidak mengindahkannya. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin gelap. Tangannya terkulai perlahan-lahan.

Katsuki tidak pernah mengerti kedamaian sesungguhnya dalam hidupnya, karena sedari dulu ada saja masalah dalam hidupnya, dan ia tidak pernah bersikap damai.

Namun, kini ia mengerti.

 _Inilah_ damai sesungguhnya.

 _Apalagi …_

… _ada Ochako yang menunggunya._

.

.

.

 _Jika kau tidak berani mengatakan untuk terus bersamaku,_

 _akulah yang akan datang dan memastikan itu terjadi._

 _Aku dan kau … sudah tidak perlu saling menunggu lagi,_

 _Ochako._

 _-Bakugo Katsuki-_

.

.

.

.

.

Langit sangat cerah hari ini, biru dengan sedikit awan berarak. Sakura sudah banyak yang ranggas, tetapi masih banyak kuncup bunga yang belum mekar. Hari ini tanggal 29 April, 31 tahun kemudian.

Seorang tukang pos datang dengan sepedanya—hal kuno yang masih ada mengingat zaman modern penuh kecanggihan sekarang. Ia akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang sepi. Bangunan itu tampak tidak terawat, ada beberapa lumut yang menggeronggoti rumah itu. Namun, untungnya, halaman depan rumah itu masih terlihat asri, dengan bunga-bunga cantik yang terus tumbuh meski hanya berbekal sinar mentari dan air hujan.

Ia memencet bel, tetapi sepertinya bel tidak berfungsi. "Paket!" seru si tukang pos di depan pintu. Tidak ada jawaban, ia mengulanginya lagi. "Paket! Paket untuk Bakugo Katsuki- _san!_ "

Masih tidak jawaban. Apa pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada? Si tukang pos melihat ada lubang keluar masuk hewan peliharaan di pintu bagian bawah. Ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan kotak kado yang dibungkus kertas oranye bergaris magenta serta plastik bening ke dalamnya. Si tukang pos kemudian meninggalkan rumah itu dengan sepedanya.

Tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar tukang pos. Tidak ada siapapun yang datang mengambil dan membuka kado itu. Kado itu hanya tinggal menunggu rusak setelah bertahun-tahun karena sang pemilik rumah, Bakugo Katsuki, sudah tiada.

Tetapi tak apa, karena Ochako di sisinya sudah memberitahunya.

Tentang siapa pengirimnya, tentang apa isi kadonya.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 ** _Fact_ : **"Ground Zero" adalah nama _hero_ awal untuk Katsuki yang dicetuskan oleh Horikoshi- _sensei,_ tetapi sepertinya tidak jadi dipakai.

 **A/N**

Akhirnya jadi juga kado ultah Bakugo. Memang telat, sih. Ada Bakugo berarti ada Uraraka, makanya saya menulis _fic_ OTP saya.

Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Saya sangat suka dengan tulisan saya ini dan butuh perjuangan buat nyelesainnya. Silakan mem- _fav_ dan me- _review_ jika berkenan, bahkan _fangirlingan_ kapal ini dengan saya. Semoga kalian suka. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
